Work tables or work benches are often used in connection with cutting machinery and various other power or manual power tools. Because such tools have become increasingly more portable, it has become more desirable for work tables or benches to also be portable.
In an attempt to address this issue, work tables such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,618 to Wu have been developed. Wu discloses a foldable table frame for supporting a cutting machine. The legs of the table in Wu are adjustable, such that it can be quickly and easily folded for storage and transport, and unfolded for use in supporting a cutting machine or tool. While the table in Wu has enjoyed a great degree of success, there still exist some limitations inherent to the table disclosed therein. For example, the stability of the foldable table in Wu may be limited or compromised when the table is used to support heavier machines. This is particularly true when the legs of the table are spread far apart to create a wider loading surface.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior support frames of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.